Gred & Forge
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Gred and Forge is the YouTube account channel shared by Fred and George, two 16 year old twin boys who just so happen to be famous YouTuber's who do any challenge asked of them in the comments, and basically give out pranking tips.
1. The Marauders

**SUMMARY: Gred and Forge is the YouTube account channel shared by Fred and George, two 16 year old twin boys who just so happen to be famous YouTuber's who do any challenge asked of them in the comments, and basically give out pranking tips.**

* * *

THE MARAUDERS

Harry rolled his eyes at his dad who was sitting in the middle of the carpet, pouting. All because Harry forgot he said he'd go hang out with his Uncle's Remus and Sirius with his dad and he ended up making plans to hang out with Hermione and Ron.

"Dad, I honestly forgot! But you uncle Rem and Sirius are always talking about hanging out with each other so why don't you now? Its not lie I'll never see them, I just wanted to hang out with Ron and Hermione today,I haven't seen them once since summer started!" Harry chose not to mention how summer just started a week ago.

"...Fine. I'll just tell Pads, and Moony how you ditched us!" James wailed dramatically.

Harry laughed and gave his dad a hug, "Sorry for ditching you than. But I'm gonna get going, love you."

James was still a bit sad Harry couldn't hang out now but he still grumbled a "Love you too." As Harry disappeared out the front door.  
Sitting there for just a few more moments, James jumped up and snatches his keys off the counter before strolling out the front door, making sure to lock it behind him.

 **_R &S Apartment_**

"Sirius! You wanna answer the door, its probably James and Harry!" Remus called out not looking up from the pot of noodles in front of him.

"Sure thing love." Sirius placed a chaste kiss to Remus's cheek before running past to answer the door.

"Prongs!"

"Pads!'

Remus peeked his head put into the hall and rolled his eyes at his best friends behavior,  
"Please, get a room you'll sour the soup."

Sirius pouted as James laughed put loud.

"Aw come on Moony you know you love me!"

Now was Remus's turn to laugh as both his friends turned and grinned at him.  
•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•

I hope you guys liked the first chapter!

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters I only own possible future OC's!**


	2. YouTube?

**SUMMARY: Gred and Forge is the YouTube account channel shared by Fred and George, two 16 year old twin boys who just so happen to be famous YouTuber's who do any challenge asked of them in the comments, and basically give out pranking tips.**

* * *

YOUTUBE?

"Sirius? What're you doing?" Remus asked worriedly once he saw how his boyfriend was staring wide eyed and his jaw slack at him laptop.

Sirius didn't answer, instead he let out a mixture of a disbelieving shout and a laugh gesturing at his screen.  
James and Remus shared a look before hurrying over to look at his screen which was on...YouTube?

"Uh... Pads?" James raised an eyebrow at Sirius critically, "Mind telling us what we're supposed to be seeing?"

Sirius still looked shocked but finally looked at them as he whispered, "Do... Do you guys remember the twins? Arthur and Molly's?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Fred and George Weasley."

James furrowed his brows, "Didn't... Uh didn't they... Die? In that car accident while on a field trip years ago?"

"Hasn't it been 9-10 years since then?" Remus sighed sadly, frowning in thought.

"Yes! Them!" Sirius yelled startling the others, "Are... Are you sure they're you know... Dead?"

James flopped down onto the couch next to Sirius, "Mate... I know you liked them, we did too! But... It's been _year_ s, are we really having this conversation again?"

Remus sat down as well, leaning into Sirius's side he said, "Remember? The boys' teacher called the Weasley's house while we were over for Harry and Ron's play date? She told us all about the accident and how some student had gotten hurt but only Fred and George... Only Fred and George passed away?"

Sirius threw his hands up annoyed, "I know all that! Just.. Ugh! Just watch okay?!"

Typing quickly, Sirius brought up a YouTube channel and from what James and Remus could see it was called Gred and Forge. Before they could watch a video Sirius explained what it was their channel was about, "Okay, so my YouTube recommended this channel to me, so yeah I decided to check it out and all, its where the owners of the channel take requests for pranks to do and film, or basically anything someone comments and they approve. But just look at them! They look like Fred and George but older!"

And so Sirius clicked on a video by Gred and Forge labeled, ' _Truth_ _or_ _Dare'_ it was the most recent posted.

They all watched as the video started and two rest haired boys showed up on the screen seated at a wide desk and what was clearly a bedroom behind them. Remus immediately noticed the lack of personal belonging in the room besides a large soccer poster and a few small pictures on the wall.

 _ **"Hello lovely viewers!"**_

 _ **"Long time no see!"**_

Remus stilled and he heard James gasp to the left off him as this Gred and Forge entered the screen, where they actually got a good look at them. They looked exactly like Fred and George Weasley.

" ** _Now, as you all remember in our last video-"_**

 ** _"We asked you all to leave some truth and dares in the comments for our new video!"_**

The three Marauders watched as the twins both looked over a sheet of paper between the two of them.

 _ **"Now, one of the most common truths throughout all of the comments is what is our real names. Huh, I dunno Gred. You think we should tell them?"**_

 _ **"Of course Forge! After all, this is a game of truth or dare!"**_

Almost unconsciously all of them leaned closer to the laptop screen.

 _ **"Well, Gred over here is actually called Fred!"**_

 _ **"And Forge here is actually George!"**_

 _ **"Now we have this habit -"**_

 _ **"Of telling people Fred is George..."**_

 _ **"And George is Fred!"**_

 _ **"We'll leave it up to your imagination to decide who is who!"**_

"Fred and George?" James choked out.

Sirius paused the video and squiggled out from in between the two of them to stand up and look down at them, "See!"

When James didn't say anything else, Sirius looked over at Remus who was staring at the frozen image of the video where Fred and George were both smiling at the screen.

"I... I think we should call Molly and Arthur here."

Now both Sirius and James were staring at him before finally it seemed like both of them agreed with him.

* * *

 **Don't worry Fred and George will make a appearance soon!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters I only own possible future OC's!**


	3. Informative

**Gred & Forge**

* * *

 **SUMMARY: Gred and Forge is the YouTube account channel shared by Fred and George, two 16 year old twin boys who just so happen to be famous YouTuber's who do any challenge asked of them in the comments, and basically give out pranking tips.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: While James and Sirius are busy re-watching the YouTube video Remus takes it upon himself to Call Molly and Arthur to come over.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Mentions of character Death, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, possible break down, Cursing, etc.**

* * *

 **Characters: James, Sirius, Remus, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Etc.**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Fred and George?" James choked out._

 _Sirius paused the video and squiggled out from in between the two of them to stand up and look down at them, "See!"_

 _When James didn't say anything else, Sirius looked over at Remus who was staring at the frozen image of the video where Fred and George were both smiling at the screen._

 _"I... I think we should call Molly and Arthur here."_

 _Now both Sirius and James were staring at him before finally it seemed like both of them agreed with him._

* * *

"Mate...How the bloody hell are we supposed to explain this to Molly and Arthur?"

"I don't know, okay!" Sirius snapped after James had asked him that question for the twentieth time since they all decided to call Molly and tell her what they found, "But she has a right to know either way Prongs..."

James sighed, "I know Pads. It's just this is a lot to take in. They're her sons, who she thought were dead for years! She and Arthur both mourned them! Hell we mourned them!"

Instead of responding, Sirius chose to hit the play button once more on, 'Gred & Forge's TruthorDare' video, because of pausing earlier they never finished the video.

 _ **"Hello lovely viewers!"**_

 _ **"Long time no see!"**_

 _" **Now, as you all remember in our last video-"**_

 _ **"We asked you all to leave some truth and dares in the comments for our new video!"**_

 _ **both Gred and Forge looked over a sheet of paper between the two of them.**_

 _ **"Now, one of the most common truths throughout all of the comments is what is our real names. Huh, I dunno Gred. You think we should tell them?"**_

 _ **"Of course Forge! After all, this is a game of truth or dare!"**_

 _ **"Well, Gred over here is actually called Fred!"**_

 _ **"And Forge here is actually George!"**_

 _ **"Now we have this habit -"**_

 _ **"Of telling people Fred is George..."**_

 _ **"And George is Fred!"**_

 _ **"We'll leave it up to your imagination to decide who is who!"**_

 _ **"Alright then Forge, What's up first?"**_

 _ **"Let's see here..." Forge looked down at the sheet of paper, "The first one besides what our names are is...Are we single?"**_

 _ **Gred snorted before smiling at the screen charmingly while Forge smirked.**_

 _ **"Why yes-" Gred started.**_

 _ **"We are single." Forge winked.**_

And so for the next two minutes and fifteen seconds, Sirius and James stared at the screen as Fred and George (Forge and Gred) Continued back to back with truths and dares. Sirius freaked out, claiming he could feel the pain, when the one he presumed was Fred did the dare to 'Do a cheerleader split for thirty seconds,' and was able to do it right away.

They even grabbed a sheet of paper to right down the twins' answers to every truth they did.

Truths;

1.) Their real names [Fred and George]

2.) Relationship status [Both Single]

3.) Favorite Colors [Purple or Red & Gold]

4.) Any siblings [None besides each other]

5.) Favorite Foods [Both answered Pizza or burgers, though Forge added Nandos tasted pretty good]

6.) Ages [16 years old]

7.) Hobbies [Soccer & Golf]

8.) Views on same sex couples [Both said "You don't judge us, we won't judge you,"]

Although Sirius was a bit annoyed that the video didn't tell him about the boys lives, James had to remind him that this was only one of their videos, their channel said they had a little over 80 videos in total. The TruthorDare video was just the most recently uploaded one.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way."

Sirius and James both jumped about a foot in the air as Remus suddenly popped up behind them.

"Moony!" Sirius placed a hand over his heart, "Don't scare me like that!"

Remus smirked, "Sorry. While you two were watching the rest of the video without me, I went ahead and called Molly and Arthur to come over."

"Thanks mate." James sighed.

"Alright, Give me the laptop." Remus flopped down on the couch, "Let me see the rest of the video."

As Sirius handed Remus the Laptop James stood up and suddenly began pacing across the room.

"Prongs?" James looked over at Remus who had headphones in his hand and was smiling coldly at him, "Don't ware a hole in my floor."

James gulped, "Yessir."

"So..." Sirius looked around the apartment a bit helplessly, "Now what do we do?"

"I dunno...Wanna watch some TV until they get here? It'll give us something else to think about..."

* * *

 **~Elsewhere~**

"Oi Fred!"

Fred rolled onto his side to look at George.

"Wanna get outta here?" George asked mischievously.

Fred grinned, "I know _just where_ we should go!"

"...I'm not sure I trust you when you smile like that..." George told his twin warily.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up Georgie. Just get ready and bring the camera, will ya?"

"Okay. Okay. but if any of the Professors notice use gone I'm blaming you, got it?" George grumbled but followed Fred regardless.

Fred smirked, he and George both knew that George would never let him get the blame by himself. No if one of them went down, the other came along.

* * *

 **~Back at Remus & Sirius's apartment~**

The moment the doorbell rang none of them made any move to go answer it.

Finally after it rang two more times, Molly Weasley's voice called out loud and clear as though she was inside next to them,

"I KNOW YOU THREE ARE IN THERE! YOU CALLED ME HERE AND I CAME!"

Wincing at the sheer volume of her voice Remus stood to go and let Molly, and the amused Arthur who stood next to her inside of the apartment.

"About time," Molly huffed before she eyed Remus up, "Oh sweetie! Look at you! You're as thin as a twig!"

despite the somber approaching discussion Remus knew they could avoid, he decided to humor Molly as she continued on about how skinny he was and how he had to let her cook for him more often. Although that Remus honestly couldn't argue with, Molly made excellent chocolate fudge cake.

"Molly," Arthur said softly interrupting her mid speech, "I'm sure Sirius makes certain that Remus eats exactly what he needs too. But don't you think they invited us here for a reason?"

"Yes. Yes of course," Molly sighed, "Alright boys, what did you need Arthur and I for?"

Said three 'boys' shared a look. This was going to be even harder then they thought.

* * *

 **And after SO LONG here is the next chapter~!**

 **I apologize for how long it took me to get this posted and it's not even what I would consider long.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
